The Popsicle Project
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Emmett has an interesting way of getting popsicle's for Bella, that also involves annoying the principal Mr.Greene. Here is the story of Emmett's Popsicle Project. R&R!


**A/N: This is just a random one shot I am writing because I am bored and need a laugh.**

**The Popsicle Project.**

It is a normal day at Forks High, well as normal as you can get when 2 vampires and a very clumsy future vampire attend it. Also nearby are three other vampires, one that normally gets in to trouble, the other two, not so much.

Bella, Alice, and Edward were all sitting in the cafeteria on a rainy Tuesday afternoon, making small take with Ben and Angela. From the corner of her eye Alice saw a glimpse of Emmett in the bushes outside.

"Um, Edward, Bella, we need to... go outside for a moment." Alice says with a small smile.

"Alice!" Edward hisses.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" she says, to low for the humans to hear.

"Can we not bring Bella into this?"

"Bring me into what?" Bella asks, as Ben and Angela are absorbed in their own conversation.

"You'll see." Alice says, now come on.

Then Alice grabs Bella's hand and drags her outside of the cafeteria, and Edward quickly follows. They meet with Emmett.

"Emmett, you aren't even suppose to be here!" Edward growls.

"I'm home on a small break." Emmett says, for an excuse.

"So you have to come and wreak havoc on the school?"

"Yea, I feel like giving Mr. Greene some grief for all those times he gave me suspensions." says Emmett.

"So why are you involving Alice, Bella, and I?!"

"I need the human for something!"

"What?" asks Bella.

"I need you to eat the Popsicles." Emmett explains.

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind, you'll see."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Alice giggles.

Edward sighs. "We may as well get it while he's out of his office. He's in the staff room."

"Yea, coast is clear for fifteen minutes. That will give us enough time." Alice says, as she checks the future.

"Great!" Emmett exclaims.

"Can someone please tell me what we are doing?" Bella asks.

"You'll see." Edward sighs, and Bella huffs.

The three of them run at a human pace to the outside window that would lead to the principals office. Emmett climbs into the window and Alice follows him.

"What are we going to do with it, Emmett?" asks Alice.

"We could always put it in the back of the Volvo." Emmett suggests.

"No way!" Edward yells from outside.

"Or not." Alice mutters.

**Bella POV:**

Here I am with three vampires, and two of them are obviously up to no good, and I was needed because of Popsicle's? This is really weird, and sort of scary in a way. I don't want to be suspended for something that I didn't even really know I was doing.

"You want to go see what they're doing right now?" Edward asks bitterly.

"Sure." I say, as Edward scoops me up and leaps up through the window and into the principals office.

Alice and Emmett were tearing the place apart looking for something. I wonder what.

"He has to have post it notes somewhere!" Alice insists.

"Yea, well I would sure like to find out where now." Emmett says in annoyance.

"Why can't you just use printer paper for whatever you are doing?" I ask.

"Well, because post it notes are cooler." says Emmett.

"This is so stupid, guys." Edward mutters.

"Yea, I'm calling for back up."

"You mean to say that Jasper and Rosalie are going to come too?" I ask.

So apparently Emmett is going to drag all of us down into hell with him, thank you Emmett. Thank you so much.

"Yea." he says.

"Well, we're already here." Rosalie says, climbing in the window. "We figured you would need help, Jasper is waiting at the window, so someone can throw the chair down now."

"I'll throw it down." Edward says. "It'll get us out of here quicker."

"Hurry Alice!" Emmett says.

"I found them!" Alice exclaims.

"Would someone mind telling me what we are doing?!" I ask, highly annoyed now.

"When we get out of here, Bella." Edward promises.

"I hate you all." I huff.

Edward chucks the chair out of the window and I'm pretty sure Jasper catches it. Then he grabs me and jumps. The others follow us out and we head for the front of the buildings and to the parking lot to casually hang out by the Volvo.

"Now will someone tell me why Jasper left with the principals chair, reappeared with it and we are all hanging out here?" I ask.

"We are holding the principals chair hostage in an old office." Edward says.

"Why?"

"Emmett wants to watch you eat Popsicle's plus annoy the principal at the same time."

"Um?"

"We're holding the principals chair hostage for a pack of Popsicle's." Rosalie snaps. "Duh."

"Can't you just buy some, Emmett?!" I screech.

"No, that was too easy."

"I hate you!" I huff.

Then I groan as I see the police cruiser pull into the school parking lot. Emmett, when I am a vampire, look out.

**Emmett POV:**

This was even more than what I was planning for, I laugh as Charlie's cruiser pulls into the school parking lot. So the police were going to be brought into this too, huh? Well, this makes it all the more exciting.

"Hey kids." Charlie greets. "Got called in by Mr. Greene. Apparently someone is holding his chair hostage for a pack of Popsicle's. Punks."

Then Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I break out laughing like crazy, and Charlie's eyes narrow. Edward and Bella were silent, and if steam could be coming out of their ears it would be.

"Would you guys have anything to do with this?" he asks in suspicion.

"No, of course not, Charlie." Alice says, trying to get in control of her laughing.

"Yea, besides, why would I go causing trouble if I don't even go to this school anymore?" I guffaw.

"Home on break?" Charlie asks.

"Yes." Rosalie replies smoothly.

Charlie raises his eyebrows and heads to the office, returning a 10 minutes later. Only another 5 minutes until the bell rings.

"Um, Alice. That writing on the note looked an awfully lot like yours..."

Oh no, I did not count on something like that happening, maybe I should have written the note. Too late now though, crap. We all freeze and stare at Charlie, except for Edward and Bella who look smug.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to call Carlisle and Esme then." Charlie says. "Bella, you're grounded."

"Wait! She had nothing to do with it though, just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Alice says.

"It's true." Edward says, and Bella nods.

"Edward didn't do anything either." Bella says, and Alice and Edward nod.

Great, and now Edward and Bella are going to get out of the trouble. I was looking forward to them being mad at me. That just makes everything a lot more fun. Thanks a lot, Alice.

**Weeks Later:**

We were all crowded around Bella who had a 24 pack of Popsicles. Edward was frowning and the rest of us were highly amused, not counting Carlisle and Esme. They were out on a hunting trip and probably would not approve of this.

"Come on, Bella!" I boom. "Eat!"

"A girl can only eat so many Popsicle's!" Bella exclaims.

"Well then, eat more!"

Bella groans and drops the Popsicle "No."

Then this my friends, is the end to the Popsicle project.

**A/N: Most of this is actually a true story, my grade five class stole our principals chair and held it hostage for popsickles and one of the police officers came. No detentions or groundings though. It was our teachers idea, and we also got our popsickles from the principal.**

**Review if you want to, but I am not continuing this story. :)**


End file.
